school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella
Isabella White, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. She is the cousin of Tom, Allison, Alex, and Michael on Sally’s side of the family. She’s also the sister of Lukas and the daughter of Nate. During family gatherings, Isabella is mostly seen hanging out with Allison, and would often argue with Lukas. She appears physically in holiday specials, and virtually in any episode where Caillou plays Tomodachi Life, as a Mii Avatar. Personality Isabella is very kind, but she can get upset at times. She would often argue with Lukas, as seen in “School Daze: The Movie” and almost every episode they appear in together. She would also pull pranks on him sometimes too, either stealing his toys/electronics or harming him physically(ex. “Hole in Water”). In Holiday Specials, she is mostly seen hanging out with Allison. According to Aunt Sally, she is a spoiled brat. She is able to get along with pretty much everybody in the family(with the exception of Lukas of course), but occasionally has disagreements with Gammy over her choice of style. Appearance Isabella has tan skin and brown eyes. Her hair was brown for most of the series, but in the episode “Weekend at Gammy’s”, it is revealed by Gammy that her hair was dyed dark red. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a light blue hoodie, gray pants, and purple sneakers. In Adventure Sponge, she wore a purple winter jacket with a silver zipper, a pink undershirt, light blue sweatpants, and red and black sneakers. In some episodes, she can be seen wearing a black or gray hooded jacket with an undershirt of varying colors, black leggings or blue jeans(sometimes shorts), and boots, sneakers, sandals, or flats. In School Daze: The Movie, she wore a light blue t-shirt, pink shorts, and white sneakers. Her outfit during the 30th Anniversary Special consists of a black hooded jacket over a maroon short-sleeved blouse, blue jeans, and light brown boots. In "The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind.", she wore the same outfit from the 30th Anniversary Special, but underneath the jacket, she wore a lime green t-shirt instead of her maroon blouse. Her jacket is zipped up completely, covering up the undershirt. Her hair is tied in a bun. At the end of the episode, she wears a gray long-sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff and navy blue and maroon checkered pants. After opening presents, she begins wearing a red hat and a gray shirt with black sleeves. The sleeves have red and white stripes on them. In "Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal!", she wears a light pink sweater, lighter blue jeans, and the same boots. Her sweater is later replaced by her gray midriff-revealing top. Near the end, she wears a gray t-shirt with her checkered pants. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", she wears the gray and black raglan shirt she got as a gift 2 episodes prior, black leggings, and the same boots. During the Power of Peruto Arc, Isabella wears several outfits. All of her outfits are listed below: * In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, Isabella wears a black short-sleeved blouse without shoulders, ripped up blue jeans, and black sandals. When arriving at Gammy's house, her jeans are replaced by black shorts. After dinner, she briefly wore a gray hoodie. For her sleepwear, she wears a gray t-shirt with the same shorts. * In “Hole in Water”, Isabella wore a bathing suit consisting of a purple and white bikini top with a black bottom with blue denim shorts covering it. She initially completed this outfit with a white t-shirt, but after getting it wet at the beach, she replaces that top with a black tank-top, and a new pair of black sandals. * In “My Sweet Ride”, Isabella wears the black shoulderless blouse from “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, as well as keeping the same blue denim shorts and black sandals from the previous episode. * In “Quest to the Concert”, Isabella wears the white t-shirt from the beach with black leggings and her sandals. She later switches to a short-sleeved, frilly white crop-top with the same leggings and sandals. At the beach, she wore her gray shirt with her denim shorts and sandals. She switches back to her white shirt and black leggings afterwards, but wears a red flannel shirt during the concert. * In “The Chutes & Ladders Showdown”, Isabella wears the same outfit she wore in “My Sweet Ride”. * In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Isabella spends most of the episode wearing the gray t-shirt and black shorts from her sleepwear. After dinner, she switches to a gray hoodie and black pants. * In “Returning to Double Trouble”, Isabella wears the frilly white crop-top from “Quest to the Concert” along with her blue denim shorts and sandals. In Season 3 of the Advanced Education series, Isabella's hair is dyed dark blue, and she wears a black hooded jacket with gray fur on the inside, a mauve sweater underneath, black leggings, and gray boots. In Season 4, she wears 5 outfits. In "The Beach Incident" flashback, she wore a purple hoodie with white sleeves, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black sandals. In "One Night at Carver Inn", Isabella wears a light gray hoodie over a white tank-top with a maroon collar, black pants with white highlights, and black sneakers with white stripes. She later switches to her black jacket over a maroon long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans. The Next Day, she wears a white, brown, and dark blue checkered flannel shirt, her black leggings, and the same sneakers. For sleepwear, she wears the same tank top with white and gray checkered pants. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Isabella wears 3 main outfits, each one is listed below: * In HU042, Isabella wears a red hooded jacket over a gray top, ripped up blue jeans, and black Puma-branded sneakers. * In HU043, Isabella wears a black hooded jacket over a sleeveless, lavender crop-top with a slightly unbuttoned collar and white horizontal pinstripes. She keeps her jeans and sneakers from the previous episode. She wore the same jacket with maroon and dark blue striped pants for sleepwear. * In HU044, Isabella wears a dark gray Queen t-shirt, black leggings, and the same sneakers. In the Senior Year series, Isabella's main outfit consists of the same black hooded jacket from Advanced Education over a gray sleeveless crop-top with a purple pattern on it, blue jeans, and her black Puma sneakers. She is also seen wearing t-shirts, sweaters, or tank-tops that either cover or reveal her midriff with or without a hooded jacket over it. She also wears jeans, shorts, or leggings for legwear, and on her feet, she wears either sneakers, sandals, or boots. Her clothing is normally seen in the colors black, gray, green, blue, purple, red, white, or pink. * During the home videos in "Memories", Isabella is depicted as a toddler, has curly hair, and wears a two-toned purple striped sweater over a pair of lavender overalls, pink and purple striped socks, and rainbow-striped sneakers with white soles and purple laces. * In "Family", Isabella wears a long-sleeved, white v-neck top, shredded blue jeans, deep purple sneakers with a pink and lavender floral pattern and white soles, and a gray coat. She later switches to a dark green sweater with black leggings. * In "Goodbye", Isabella wears a dark green long-sleeved crop-top with the same jeans and sneakers from the previous episode. She also wears her gray coat when outdoors. When leaving the house, she switches to a pair of black pants. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (4 Appearances Total) * The Six Flags Adventure(series debut) * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie(final appearance in 8GA) * School Daze: The Movie(movie debut) High School Years (18 Appearances Total) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition(first re-appearance) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 13: Road to Plymouth * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 14: Plymouth Explorers * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 15: Couch Potatoes (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 16: Fun at Coco Keys (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 17: Make Way for 2017! (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 18: The Reunion (Mii Avatar) * Earth to Alex (Mii Avatar) * Midterm Gaming (Mii Avatar) * Alex Goes to the Dentist (Mii Avatar) * Painful Pulling (Mii Avatar) * Cabin Fever! (Mii Avatar) * Larsson and the Power of One! (Mii Avatar) * The High Notes of a Musical Reunion (Mii Avatar) * Triple Birthday Party * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham (final appearance in HSY) * The Dental Institution (mentioned) * The Final Frontier(Mii Avatar) School Daze in Paradise (7 Appearances Total) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life(Mii Avatar) * Disaster at the Drive-In(Mii Avatar) * Life at the Cottage(Mii Avatar) * Hooked on Sweets(Mii Avatar) * The Patty Poachers(Mii Avatar) * Road to New York City(Mii Avatar) * The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip(Mii Avatar) Forever Sophomores (10 Appearances Total) * Weekend at Gammy’s(video) * Quizpocalypse 3: All Will Be Revealed(Mii Avatar) * Return to Maine(Mii Avatar) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special!(first re-appearance) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind. * Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal! * The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year! * 5 Cousins and a Baby * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) (final FS appearance) Advanced Education (7 Appearances Total) * The Concert Chronicles(picture) * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special(first re-appearance) * The Beach Incident (flashback) * One Night at Carver Inn * Reunited with the Cousins! The Start of our Hingham Adventures! * Happy Anniversary Meowth and Pikachu! A Truce of Laziness! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! (final AE appearance) Senior Year (4 Appearances so far) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Family * Goodbye Gallery Isabella 8GA.PNG Isabella HSY.PNG Isabella FS.PNG Isabella FS.png Isabella FS2.png Isabella FS3.png Isabella FS4.png Isabella_AE.png Isabella_SY.png Category:The Connellys